Gas turbine engines used to power aircraft often include a relatively-large diameter fan assembly that is driven by an engine core. The fan assembly blows air to provide thrust for moving the aircraft. Such fans typically include a bladed wheel mounted to the engine core to be rotated by the engine core and a spinner mounted to the bladed wheel to rotate with the bladed wheel. The spinner is designed to direct air radially-outward from the center of the bladed wheel and into blades of the fan assembly so that the blades can accelerate the air.
Some spinners include components made from composite materials in order to reduce the weight of a corresponding fan assembly. Manufacturing of spinners made from composite materials can present challenges when specific aerodynamic geometries are desired. In particular, spinners with asymmetric aerodynamic geometries can be difficult to manufacture while maintaining strength required for use in a fan assembly.